Love Letter
by Hearts no Jou
Summary: Graduation was just around the corner, preparations were held without a single disturbance, especially in Raira. It was a rare time, especially since Raira harbored the most feared duo ever. What could have caused it? Read to find out.-title is deceptive


**A/N:** so i came up with this at 4a.m. in the morning. i hope its not crappy, and i don't know how but i was thinking of pandas when i came up with idea while listening to the song "A.I.N.Y. 愛你" by G.E.M. (鄧紫棋) this story has nothing to do with the song what so ever, but i thought i might just introduce to you my inspiration. (i only half understood it cause mando ain't my native tongue)

* * *

><p>*sigh*<p>

A small sigh unwillingly escaped out of the school's demon's mouth. It was a rare sight in Raira Academy for the school's most infamous informant. It made those around him wonder what could have caused it, but only to wave it off as a figment of their immaginations when he got up to leave.

* * *

><p>A lot has been going on for the third years at Raira Academy, espcially since graduation is just around the corner. All other students are occupied with either thoughts the upcoming event or their vacation plans. Everyone was busy with one thing or another—not one had a single thought of both monsters of Raira Academy, much less of what they were up to at all.<p>

Only five days left, each day in counting adds up to the tension of what's to come afterwards. Each day in passing brings them closer to one another before going their seperate ways. Each day counting off the number of things they haven't done. Each day leading into the next future. Each day coming close to confession. Each day coming close to the end.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much to do for the feared monster of Ikebukuro. Coming to school was an unreasonable thing at this point, yet there was something that kept him from leaving the school: a letter.<p>

Yes, a letter. A letter with no name attached, hidden in a white envolope that had been slid into the monster's shoe locker only five days before graduation. It would have been a letter of challenge in order to get revenge, but the monster did not feel any resentment in the words. There was no name only the date, place, and time of their meeting. Usually things like this would have been discarded as soon as it was opened, but there was something that compelled him to take it literally.

Coming to school for the last final days was a bore, but the letter kept him tamed. Without the demon's interruptions, the last few days had been peaceful even. The demon stil roamed the school as usual, but there was something different—he was listless.

During their accidental meetings, they haven't caused a disruption. Not a single drop of blood had spilled. Not a word was spoken. Only the sight from the blurred view as they passed each other without notice. It was a rare happening that drove the school mad to find out the truth.

It wasn't an immediate effect as they were too afraid of the monsters' capabilities, but after the third day, they finally decided it was time to settle their curiousity. The reply they had recieved did not meet their expectations. Half expected to leave with bloody noses and broken bones. Half expected to meet with trauma and their lives ruined. But none of those expectations were met when they recieved replies of empty sighs.

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the day. Only two more days until graduation. Two more days of waiting. Two more days suspense. Two more days until the awaited time.

* * *

><p>One more day. One more day until graduation. The demon sighed as he stared wall clock. Staying after school in order to help out for the graduation was a nessesity of non-graduating students. Those who were graduating would by the last few days in search of old memories. The demon sat in his desk remminiscing of all the memories he had created. For the past few days, he only came in search of memories—a reason—for his happiness in this school.<p>

Time passed and most had already went. The demon saw no need to stay any longer in search, and got up with yet another sigh of defeat. It seemed hopeless to search any longer for tomorrow was the awaited day. There was no use in blindly searching as there was nothing that existed in this school which brought about his happiness, until he opened his shoe locker.

An envolope of white—blank—placed soundly atop his shoes. Inside it was a letter written with words of love and hopes of returned feelings upon their next meeting. The place was set in front of the school's gate next to the ginko tree, tomorrow after graduation. There was no name of whom it belong to. The words of love felt like nothing but lifeless scribbles.

The demon felt joy over the letter, however, when they next meet, the words which will come out of his mouth are not pleasant ones.

* * *

><p>The awaited day has come. It was graduation. A day well remembered to the graduating students, as they not only recieved flowers but chocolates from loved ones. The day of graduation was also the day of Valentine's. Girls were not the only ones to give over chocolates, seeing as the last day, boys gave them out as farewell presents to those who were leaving. It was a joyous event where everyone was enjoying themselves. The graduation ceromony is finally over.<p>

In front of the gates near the ginko tree, the demon awaited for the owner of the letter. A gust of wind blew, closing the demon's eyes, shielding it from any harm. Once they opened the monster's image came to view. In his hand an envolope the same as his.

*kuh*

A light sound escaped his lips soon followed by a fit of laughter.

It was too good to be true, after all, there was no way possible a human would be capable of loving a demon. It was all too pitiful when the demon thought, his last shred of hope for happiness to come from the last three years spent on the learning grounds, turned out to be fake. His fit of laughter died down slowly, and with his last sigh, he gave up all hope in happiness.

* * *

><p>The time and place was after the graduation ceromony in front of the gate near the ginko tree. The monster had thought he was mistakened by the sight of the demon before him. A gust of wind blew, and with an arm, the demon blocked the gusty air, revealing the very same evolope in his hands. After the demon recovered from the dusty attack, the monster was met with a fit of laughter.<p>

It enraged him to know that he was being laughed at. It only added more fuel when he realized his long awaited meeting had been with the school's demon. There was nothing more embarassing than being fooled by your worst enemy. It only pumped more gas into the enraged monster, but when the demon's laughter died, the dead look in the demon's eyes calmed the beast.

It was a pitiful look. It did not suit him well. Much to concern he did not wish to see the demon so down. It was uncharacteristic of him, but the best he could do in an attempt to cheer up the demon was leave.

* * *

><p>The monster believed they were to go their seperate ways when two little kids, still in elementary school, came up to him. With their devilish smiles they greeted the monster. With that very same smile, the devil's little helpers greeted the demon.<p>

* * *

><p>The demon was shocked by the appearance of the two. They were his enemy ever since they were old enough to speak, but never the less, the demon returned their smiles with his own and ordered a retreat.<p>

Disappointed by the demon's words of retreat, the devils tried the best they can to stay, but the demon's words were absolute.

With his last laugh, the demon reteated with the devils, leaving the monster behind. Watching.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne. Iza-nii. Did you enjoy our present?"<p>

The demon looked confused. But when he remembered the letter he had recieved, he laughed. He was completely decieved by the childish pranks of the devil's little helpers. But when a thought struck him, he answered:

"Yes. It was quite amusing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **well, i hoped you liked it. srry for so many breaks, but that's cause they were coming from different viewpoints. please give me ur thoughts on any improvements, or just ramblings of enjoyment/critism


End file.
